My Transformers Encyclopedia
by Nighttmax419
Summary: This is my encylopedia to keep everything in my Transformers universe straight. So feel free to read if you want!
1. Author Notes

Hey! This is just a section of this lil Encyclopedia that I'm dedicating to talking to you guys:)

Got a character/item/place you want a profile of right now? Just say who/what and I'll get to work writing them!

My Reply Section

Because I don't know how to respond to comments.

To Ekeifer: I'm not sure if you misread it, but I know for a fact that in the "Relatives" section that Vector Prime has 12 (including the unknown 13th) siblings listed, along with his creator Primus. I've even made a list of them all so I can make sure that I'm not mistaken (which will be seen once I finish the page I'm working on for the Thirteen themselves). However, if I'm still wrong, then please tell me, it'd be very helpful.

To Shadow3692: Hey Thank you! Although you should always remember that what I write isn't strictly canonical to official Transformers fiction. This is the lore of the universe I am working on building, which means that while there are existing aspects I take (such as the thirteen primes), there are also those that I create myself (such as...well a lot XD). But if you're ever in need of a useful Transformer site that holds nearly everything known to the franchise, I recommend going to . It's a website I use to get inspiration for what I write and I love it. Thanks for being a fan!


	2. Alpha Prime

Alpha Prime

Planet of Origin: Cybertron

Place of Creation: Crystal City

Metal Color: Red, purple, white, and gray

Optic Color: Blue

Mouth Type: Standard (with white beard and mustache)

Alternate Mode: Cybertronian spacecraft

Affiliation: The Thirteen Primes; The inhabitants of Cybertron; The Children of Primus; formerly the Recorders

Relatives: Primus (Creator/"Father"); Prima (Brother); Solus Prime (Sister); Onyx Prime (Brother); Nonus Prime(Brother); Quintus Prime (Brother); Alchemist Prime (Brother); Amalgamous Prime (Brother); Vector Prime (Brother); Megatronus Prime (Brother); Micronus Prime (Brother); Nexus Prime (Brother); Unknown thirteenth brother

Aliases: The Record Keeper; the Storyteller; Tertium Prime

Often being misremembered as being the first of the original Thirteen Primes to be awoken, Alpha Prime was actually the third to be welcomed into the world. After Primus spoke to Alpha and the other Primes, he felt the need to begin chronicling the feats of he and his siblings. Alpha Prime quickly became known as a historian, who would travel with his brothers and sister to write down their adventures and troubles.

Eventually, Alpha Prime would form his own tribe known as the Recorders, a group dedicated to the history of Cybertron being remembered forever. Unlike his brothers, Alpha never colonized another planet for his people, feeling the need to stay and protect Cybertron. Part of protecting his home world was to seal away a gift that was given to him by his very creator. His gift was known as the Quill, which may look like a normal writing utensil, but is actually powerful enough to change time. He felt that the power to rewrite all of time was too strong for him alone to control, and so, he hid it where no one would think to search. However, Alpha Prime would soon regret this, as he was betrayed by Megatronus and soon the first Cybertronian Civil War would begin.

Needing assistance, Alpha Prime recruited two of his followers, named Beta, who would become one of Alpha's greatest friends, and Omega, and promoted them to be his advisors. The two, now going by Beta Trion and Omega Trion, would give Alpha advice and tactics for battle, with Beta being the more peaceful one and Omega wanting to let out Alpha's ruthless side. This went well for a good portion of the war, until one of Omega's plans resulted in the deaths of several civilians of Alchemist Prime's tribe. This caused Omega to be removed from Alpha's inner circle, where he was replaced with Primon. Rumor has it that the wise sage Alpha Trion was once part of this council.

When the war finally ended, Alpha Prime helped rebuild Cybertron with Vector Prime and Prima, with the former soon passing unfortunately. Alpha Prime happily passed on the Matrix to his former student, Primon, who became the first matrix bearer who wasn't one of the original Primes. He would continue to do the same with each Matrix bearer, passing it down from Prime to Prime, however it was eventually taken up by his follower Alpha Trion.

Where Alpha Prime would go still remains a mystery to most, with very few knowing the truth of Alpha Prime...


	3. The Ark

The Ark

Planet of Origin: Cybertron

Place of Creation: Crystal City

Function: Warship

Color of Metal: Orange, gray, red

Affiliation: Autobots

Maximum Crew: 100

• History

After Omega Supreme was severely weakened, he was able to transform one final time before needing to go into stasis. Omega rested in a shipping yard for years, but once Optimus Prime realized that Megatron was planning to leave the world, he had to find a ship to follow him. And that ship was the Ark.

The Autobots began prepping the shuttle for use, having to instal various crucial parts to the ship, such as a medical center, an arsenal, and an A.I. unit named Teletraan I. Now that their ship was ready, the Autobots only needed fuel. The ship would take months of rations being spared and stealing Energon from Decepticon bases.

With their ship primed and ready, all they could do was wait for the Decepticons to launch. They waited months upon months for the Decepticon ship to lift off. And just when they thought they the Decepticons were never going to leave, their mole reported that shuttle had begun to launch.

The Autobots scrambled to get in their stations before the Decepticons got too far for them to track. Because of this, most of their intended crew were left behind due to time. With a crew of not even half of what they intended, the Ark launched and pursued the Decepticon ship, the Nemesis.

Eventually, the two ships would do battle over the planet Earth. The Ark was soon heavily damaged, but so was the Nemesis. The two crash landed on the planet, where they still remain...

• Crew

The crew of the Ark was originally going to be larger, however due to time, the shuttle had to launch without everyone it had intended to.

⁃Optimus Prime - Captain

⁃Prowl - Lieutenant

⁃Jazz - Lieutenant/Morale officer

⁃Hound - Sergeant/Outlier

⁃Ironhide - Weapons specialist

⁃Ratchet - Doctor

⁃Bumblebee - Scout

⁃Bluestreak - Communications officer

⁃Sideswipe - Infantry

⁃Sunstreaker - Infantry

⁃Mirage - Outlier/Spy

⁃Trailbreaker - Outlier/Force field specialist

⁃Cliffjumper - Weapons specialist/Gunner

⁃Gears - Engineer

⁃Huffer - Engineer

⁃Brawn - Demolitions expert

⁃Windcharger - Outlier/Engineer

⁃Wheeljack - Inventor

⁃Tuneup - Mechanic/Medical student

⁃Remedy - Medical student

⁃Jolt - Medical student

⁃Hoist - Doctor

⁃Grapple - Architect/Refugee

⁃Smokescreen - Diversion expert

⁃Tracks - Infantry

⁃Inferno - Security Officer

⁃Red Alert - Security Officer

⁃Beachcomber - Geologist/Refugee

⁃Seaspray - Defense specialist/oceanologist

⁃Powerglide - Aerial Scout

⁃Warpath - Explosives expert

⁃Cosmos - Communications specialist/Space recon

⁃Skids - Theoretician/Outlier

⁃Glyph - Scientist

⁃Tap-Out - Bodyguard/Infantry

⁃Road Rage - Infantry/Bounty Hunter

⁃Spiral - Recon expert

⁃Backtrack - Recon expert

⁃Oval - Recon expert


	4. Daburu

Daburu

Planet of Origin: Nebulos

Place of Creation: Folassian Forest

Color of Metal: White, black, gray

Optic Color: Blue (Only one optic left)

Mouth Type: Similar to that of a lion

Affiliation: Autobots; The inhabitants of the Folassian Forest

Relatives: None

Aliases: The King of the Forest

Once, the Folassian Forest was a nice peaceful kingdom ruled by Daburu. However, one day the kingdom was visited by a group of Decepticons calling themselves Monstercons, led by Skullgrin. He said that they came in peace and Daburu was sadly foolish enough to believe them.

Soon, Daburu's kingdom was conquered, leaving few survivors and many prisoners and slaves. The king was thankfully able to be saved by some of his subordinates, Fengul and Dastard. The three escaped and fled into the forest.

When the Monsterbots would crash land on the planet, the three took more caution than they did before. They moved the Monsterbots to an underground bunker and put them in cells. Daburu and the others were able to reformat themselves into being the heads of the Monsterbots so that they couldn't transform without their permission.

After the Monsterbots clarified that they were not affiliated with the Decepticons, and in fact, clarified that they hated them just as much as Daburu did. The Monsterbots were freed and they got used to their new monster modes, which they had scanned having arrived on the planet. After they were used to their new forms, they were attacked by Twinferno, the fourth Monsterbot who had been in a stasis pod before they crashed.

After they were able to sort things out, the Monsterbots with the assistance of Daburu and his two allies and an electabug ally they had come across, they attacked the capital city. Daburu, who would now be considered a Headmaster, powerlinked with Doublecross. The two learned that, while they couldn't hold a gun, they could spew flames from his hands, giving Daburu the satisfaction of revenge.

Once the battle was over, Daburu saw no reason for his people to remain. With his people liberated, Daburu decided they would go to the stars to help with the fight against the Decepticons. After the Headmaster process was reversed, the Monsterbots and the people of Folassian Forest went their separate ways.

They would travel to the planet Eukaris, where they would meet the planet's inhabitants and Daburu would binary bond with White Leo to be his Headmaster. He continues fighting alongside him to defeat anyone who threatens the planet's safety.


	5. Dreadwind

Dreadwind

Planet of Origin: Cybertron

Place of Creation: Polyhex

Color of Metal: White, purple, aqua

Optic Color: Yellow

Mouth Type: Faceplated

Affiliation: Darkwing; Dreadwing's crew; Decepticons; Formerly Scorponok's crew

Relatives: Darkwing (Twin Brother);

Aliases: Aqua colored Buster; Hi-Test's transtector; Dead End but worse

Dreadwind was created alongside his brother, Darkwing, at Polyhex, specifically the lowest area, where the two had to sell their transformation cogs just to stay alive. The two were eventually able to steal enough money to get out of their dead end part of town. The two were able to steal even more money and bought their t-cogs back, scanning jet alternate modes.

When the Decepticon movement began, the twins joined due to seeing the poverty the Senate was putting many of their own kind in. Dreadwind and Darkwing would eventually find out that they had the ability to combine into a powerful jet that caused major damage on the battlefield. This would be discovered by Flatline that it was because they shared a mitotic spark. As it turns out, the twins would have been a single spark had it not been for mistakes in their creation.

After learning this, Dreadwind would be filled with constant thoughts of depression. He believes that he was a mistake and that he wasn't meant to be alive. These self-deprecating thoughts would slowly turn him more and more psychotic, believing that if he was a mistake, he might as well be a deadly one.

Dreadwind was a part of the Twilight's crew when it attacked the Autobots hiding out on Nebulos. After being defeated by said Autobots, who were oddly a more powerful force, the group of Decepticons would be approached by Zarak and would be convinced to undergo various procedures to make them able to combine with one of the planet's natives. Dreadwind was given Hi-Test, Who was a test for Dreadwind's patience.

Dreadwind would be able to be more destructive and faster every time he and Hi-Test combined, but with their alternate personalities, it's difficult for them to ever get along. Dreadwind gets annoyed by all the speeches Hi-Test gives him about how they could be more efficient and more deadly, but it's all requires scientific stuff Dreadwind doesn't have time for. If it weren't for the boost Hi-Test gives him, Dreadwind would've thrown him out an airlock a long time ago.

When Scorponok and his forces were defeated by Fortress Maximus and the other Autobots, Dreadwind and many of the other Decepticons fled the planet. Dreadwind and Darkwing would be put under the command of Dreadwing, who they have remained loyal to since.


	6. The Enigma of Combination

The Enigma of Combination

Creator: Primus

Owner: Formerly Nexus Prime

The Enigma of Combination was originally a gift given to Nexus Prime by his creator Primus. For years Nexus never used it, having no idea even how to use it. However, long after his tribe had began and became successful, Nexus found out how to use it, and his spark was promptly ripped from his body.

Later, when five of his pupils went to investigate his death, one of them picked up his artifact and accidentally activated it. The five combined into a gestalt and Nexus Prime was reborn. Upon further experimentation, it was revealed that the Enigma needed to take a life for a combiner to be made and reborn. This artifact would be very useful in the approaching war of the Primes.

Nexus Prime, with the Enigma in hand, would take the lives of several of his opponents troops, including Bruticus and Menasor of Megatronus's forces, Predaking of Onyx Prime's tribe, and Piranacon from Quintus's tribe, among others. However, Megatronus would go on to nearly kill Nexus, with his last act being for his spark to be put back into he Enigma of Combination, not giving his brother the satisfaction of killing him.

Since then, the Enigma has been used several times to create combiners, by Autobots and Decepticons. If there's a combiner, there's a great chance that it was formed using the Enigma of Combination.


	7. Megatron

Megatron

Planet of Origin: Cybertron

Place of Creation: Tarn

Alternate Mode: Cybertronian tank; Formerly a driller

Color of Metal: Silver, gray, black, red

Optic Color: Red

Mouth Type: Standard

Affiliation: The Decepticons; Formerly Thymesis Energon Mining

Relatives: None

Aliases: Many that his underlings and enemies wouldn't say to his face

In Tarn, a rare form of spark, dubbed a "point one percenter" spark, was accidentally transferred into a factory where new Cybertronians were made. To cover this up so that the factory's workers wouldn't be fired, or far worse, they didn't acknowledge that they made a mistake and sent this 'bot off to its designated field of work, the mines. Once there, the future Decepticon leader Megatron was activated.

Megatron lived a fairly average life for a 'bot of his specialty, which in this case was mining. This meant that he lived in a bunker underground, where he shared a room with many other Quarribots, the name that was given to Cybertronians who's alternate mode had something to do with mining. Seeing the unjust way that his people were being treated, Megatron began to write poetry and journals logging the ways that they were being treated. These documents began to create movements and strikes, and this uproar began causing trouble for the Functionist Council.

The council sent a representative to try and convince Megatron to stop, and when he refused, the representative murdered his mentor, Terminus. However this only encouraged his writing, with him writing "Towards Peace." With this book being read by many, especially those who worked menial jobs. The council would decide to kill Megatron, however, instead of being executed, he was sent to underground gladiator pits, which were watched by higher class members of Cybertron's society. But Megatron persisted, never losing a match. With time, Megatron was known by all who were forced to fight in the pits and was both feared and praised.

Making friends with some of those against the pits, Megatron was able to be smuggled out and returned to his original mine, where he gathered followers for his new revolution. To keep up appearances, Megatron continued serving in the mine. However, one day when Megatron went into the mines, he came out..different. He began to be more violent and that very day Megatron led a revolt that killed those who forced them to do their jobs. While it's not exactly known what made him this way, what is known is that it all began with him finding his infamous fusion cannon.

With the his followers growing by the day, Megatron would create an alliance with fellow revolutionary Orion Pax. The two would have a great friendship and would work together to form movements and liberate their fellow Cybertronians. However, this would change when their combined forces would attack the council head on. Orion could tell by the bloodlust in his optics that Megatron was not who he thought he was. With the council dead, there was dispute for how Cybertron should be run and when a new and more wise council was formed, Megatron would kill them too.

With the two's thoughts on how Cybertron should be ruled differing, Megatron and Orion would become enemies. While they were originally political enemies, when their respective groups began fighting and trying to kill one another, it was not long before war would overtake Cybertron.

Thousands of years of war would take place, with Megatron killing countless innocents and Autobots alike. However, Megatron would send out various starships out to conquer planets, with his goal being claimed to spread Decepticon influence, however it's been theorized that he's looking for something. This supposed search is likely why Megatron left Cybertron aboard the Nemesis, but was displeased to find his old friend Optimus Prime following him. The Nemesis and the Autobot ship, the Ark, would do battle, with each eventually taking heavy damage and crashing onto a nearby planet, Earth.


	8. Mini-Con

Mini-Cons

•History

The Mini-Cons were originally the tribe of Micronus Prime long ago when Cybertron had just recently been gifted with life. While they were small, the Mini-Cons were able to soon prove their worth, with Micronus giving them the ability to enhance the power of any Cybertronian they bonded with. However, this would also be a downside, because for them to be able to hold this power, it meant that their alternate modes had to be small.

When the Primes began colonizing worlds, Micronus founded the planets Micro, named after himself, and Nebulos. On the second of the two planets is where Micronus would begin experimenting with the different forms his Mini-Cons could have. He would work with his siblings to create the Headmasters, Targetmasters, Brainmasters, Powermasters, Battlemasters, and Recordibots (and therefore the Recordicons).

After the First Cybertronian Civil War, dubbed the Prime War, Micronus would leave and has yet to be found. The Mini-Cons on Micro would form their own society and the same would happen on Nebulos, its neighboring planet. The inhabitants of each planet had no idea there was more life like them, that is, until the Battleship Maximus crashed into Nebulos.

•Notable Mini-Cons

This does not include any Recordicons, Recordibots, Headmasters, Battlemasters, Targetmasters, Powermasters, or Brainmasters

⁃Modus Prime

⁃Nickel

⁃Brains

⁃Wheels

⁃Flashbox

⁃Backwind

⁃Firebug

⁃Beacon

⁃Sqweeks

⁃High-Wheel

⁃Grindor

⁃Sureshock

⁃Perceiver - Combined form of previous three

⁃Screw

⁃X-Throttle

⁃Axle

⁃Windrider - Combined form of the previous three

⁃Breakage

⁃Kickflip

⁃Mudbath

⁃Heavy Metal - Combined form of the previous three

⁃Yeller

⁃Bounce

⁃Drake

⁃Fireplug

⁃Freezer Burn

⁃Wingblaze

⁃Growl

⁃Slaughber

⁃Hunter

⁃Sequoia

⁃Silverback

⁃Cheetus

⁃Claws

⁃Valor

⁃Windchill

⁃Toolbox

⁃Cinch

⁃Flowchart

⁃Schematic

⁃Rundown

⁃Dropforge

⁃Hi-Gear

⁃Goldgear

⁃Upkeep

⁃Stuntwing

⁃Trickout

⁃Punchout

⁃Nunchuck

⁃Pike

⁃Undertone

⁃Velocirazor

⁃Anvil

⁃Back

⁃Forth

⁃Rollback

⁃Rotate

⁃Barithunder

⁃Mace

⁃Clout

⁃Gravity

⁃Gavel

⁃Ironjam

⁃Major Mayhem

⁃Volcano

⁃Razorbullet

⁃Axiom

⁃Theorem

⁃Glacius

⁃Swelter

⁃Psychobat

⁃Sandsting

⁃Slicedice

⁃Torpor

⁃Madbomb

⁃Windra

⁃Scalpel

⁃Beet-Chop

⁃Foldspace

⁃Starcatcher

⁃Sprite

⁃Blockrock

•Non-Mini-Cons

These are Cybertronians who have a similar size to Mini-Cons, however they are not

⁃High-Wire

⁃Dirt Rocket

⁃Wi-Fido

⁃Sparky

⁃Spy Shot 6

⁃Farsight T-20

⁃Longview

⁃Highline 1070

⁃Speed Dial 800

⁃Night Beat 7

⁃Hacker X-3

⁃Hacker X-9

⁃High Score 100

⁃Wire Tap V20

⁃Photon T34

⁃Midnighter XR-4

⁃Booster X10

⁃Power Up VT6

⁃Zoom Out 25X

⁃Twitcher F451

⁃Meantime

⁃Scorpia

⁃Kaltor

⁃Autoceptor

⁃Deceptor

⁃Azimuth

⁃Ephemeris

⁃Gong

⁃Time Limit


	9. The Original Primes

The Original Thirteen Primes

•History

The Original Thirteen Primes were the first lives created on Cybertron and were tasked with protecting it and creating new life on the planet by their very creator, Primus.

Eventually, after Cybertron had grown into a large bustling world of life, the Primes decided to expand Cybertron's reach and go to various planets to colonize them. While most of them were able to colonize planets and keep them thriving, there were some who wouldn't, such as Alpha Prime who never left Cybertron and then...there was Megatronus...

While most of the Primes didn't know at the time, Megatronus had encountered Primus's greatest enemy, Unicron. While Megatronus originally fought against his giant foe, he was eventually over powered and his mind became corrupted by the Chaos Bringer. When the Thirteen met next, Megatronus attacked them, along with Nonus Prime, who had also been influenced by Unicron's words. The two promised whoever joined them that they would be given immense power, strength, and anything else they wanted. This would tempt Onyx and Quintus Prime to join them, and the first Cybertronian Civil War would be born.

Years upon years of combat would follow, with some joining Prima and others joining Megatronus. The thirteenth Prime would leave during the war never to be seen again. Near the end, Prima and Megatronus met, with a few of the brothers and sister, to discuss peace, however they would not agree and Megatronus intended to leave. But the next set of events would change everything forever.

While there have been many tellings of what occurred, with some saying it was purposeful and others saying it was an accident, it boils down to this: Megatronus Prime killed their sister and his lover, Solus Prime. While the war would continue for another 2 years, Megatronus and his Minions of Unicron would eventually be defeated, with all their forces giving up, being captured, killed, or running away. Megatronus was captured and set away in a coffin in space, having yet to be seen again.

The war forever changed the Primes. Most of the ones who were alive left the planet forever, leaving only Prima, Vector Prime, and Alpha Trion on their home. Over time, most of the Primes have gone missing and a few likely have perished. Currently, the only Primes known to be alive are Vector Prime and Aloha Trion.

•Members

1.Prima - Deceased

2\. Vector Prime - Alive

3.Alpha Prime - Missing

4.Micronus Prime - Missing

5.Quintus Prime - Missing

6.Onyx Prime - Missing

7.Amalgamous Prime - Missing

8.Alchemist Prime - Missing

9.Liege Maximo - Missing

10.Nexus Prime - Deceased

11.Solus Prime - Deceased

12.Megatronus Prime - Missing

13.Unknown Thirteenth Prime - Missing

•Artifacts

1.The Matrix Of Leadership - Formerly owned by Prima, now in possession of Optimus Prime

2.Rhisling - Currently owned by Vector Prime

3.The Quill - Formerly owned by Alpha Prime, currently missing

4\. The Powerlinker - Formerly owned by Micronus Prime, currently disassembled to let all Mini-Cons have its power

5.- Formerly owned by Quintus Prime, currently missing

6.- Formerly owned by Onyx Prime, currently missing

7.Infinite Changer - Formerly owned by Amalgamous Prime, currently missing

8.Fists of Balance - Formerly owned by Alchemist Prime, currently missing

9.An unknown artifact - Formerly owned by Liege Maximo, currently missing

10.Enigma of Combination - Formerly owned by Nexus Prime, currently missing

11.The Forge - Formerly owned by Solus Prime, currently missing

12.An unknown artifact - Formerly owned by Megatronus Prime, currently missing

13.An unknown artifact - Formerly owned by the unknown thirteenth Prime, currently missing

•Colony Worlds

Due to Megatronus disturbing the council's meeting, most of the Primes never had a chance to share what their colony worlds were.

1.Elonia - Prima - Near all mechanical life destroyed

2.Krono - Vector Prime - Destroyed

3.None - Alpha Prime

4.Micro - Micronus Prime - Missing

5.Quintessa - Quintus Prime - Missing

6.Unknown - Onyx Prime - Missing

7.Unknown - Amalgaous Prime - Missing

8.Unknown - Alchemist Prime - Missing

9.Unknown - Liege Maximo - Missing

10.Unknown - Nexus Prime - Missing

11.Unknown - Solus Prime - Missing

12.Unknown - Megatronus Prime - Missing

13.Unknown - Unknown Thirteenth Prime


	10. Prima

Prima

Planet of Origin: Cybertron

Place of Creation: Crystal City

Metal Color: White, light gray, light blue

Optic Color: Light Blue

Mouth Type: Standard (optional faceplate)

Alternate Mode: Unknown; Theorized cybertronian truck

Affiliation: The Thirteen Primes; Unknown tribe; the inhabitants of Elonia; the Children of Primus

Relatives; Primus (Creator/"Father"); Alpha Prime (Brother); Vector Prime (Brother); Solus Prime (Sister); Onyx Prime (Brother); Nonus Prime (Brother); Megatronus Prime (Brother); Quintus Prime (Brother); Nexus Prime (Brother); Micronus Prime (Brother); Alchemist Prime (Brother); Amalgamus Prime (Brother); Unknown thirteenth brother

Aliases: The First Prime; The Arisen; Warrior of Light; The Original Matrix Bearer; Primis Prime

Prima was the first Transformer to be created on Cybertron, being the eldest of his brothers and sister. He welcomed his siblings one by one and once they were all assembled, they were spoken to by Primus, their creator. They were given the mission of protecting and colonizing their planet and to do so, each of the Primes were given a special gift, with Prima being given the Matrix of Leadership.

After many years, the Primes had each made their own thirteen Cybertronian equivalents of countries, each being the home of one of the thirteen tribes. While it's unknown which of the countries belonged to who, especially due to how different the Cybertronian landscape is and how long it has been since the days of the Thirteen Primes, it is believed that Prima and his tribe were the tribe who inhabited a country that held Iacon.

Eventually, the Primes decided to move their efforts elsewhere. Each Prime ventured into space to find a world they could colonize. Prima founded the world Elonia aboard his Titan, Emissary. Now, Prima was the leader of a country and an entire world, as were many of his siblings. However, when the Thirteen met once again, they were attacked from the inside. Megatronus, joined by Nonus, Quintus, and Onyx, rebelled against the Primes and offered any of his brothers and sister to join them.

This caused a split between the Primes, with Prima's loyalists going to war with Megatronus's rebels. Prima's group became known as the Children of Primus, while their opponents became the Minions of Unicron. This is what began the first Cybertronian Civil War and would continue among the stars and colony worlds. Eventually, the loyalists and rebels would meet to negotiate. After Prima had thought that the peace they wanted was gained, Megatronus murdered their sister, Solus, and blamed Prima for it.

After a long war, Megatronus and his rebels were eventually beaten, with the help of turncoats Onyx and Quintus. Nonus Prime was incarcerated, although he was able to somehow escape. And because of how powerful Megatronus was, the remaining Primes couldn't risk his escape. Prima had Alpha Prime, having studied Solus's schematics, separate Megatronus from his armor. Each of the Primes took a fragment of it and spread it across the thirteen colony worlds.

With their greatest enemy defeated and powerless, the Primes created a coffin that they merged him in. With that, Prima locked the coffin using the Star Saber, a powerful sword that Solus herself had crafted, and they sent their brother into space, never to be seen again.

After that, most of the Primes went their separate ways. Elonia, having been decimated by the war, was abandoned by Prima and he, along with any survivors, returned to Cybertron. There, he found that only two of his brothers remained, Vector Prime and Alpha Prime. Prima would live out the rest of his days watching over the planet and eventually passing on, leaving the Matrix to a member of Alpha Prime's former tribe, Primon.

One of Prima's last acts was to hide the Star Saber away. Putting it in a place that no one would even look. Not even Vector Prime or Alpha Prime know where it is. Prima, whether his story is true or not, will always be remembered for his legacy of being the first Prime.


	11. Primus

Primus

Planet of Origin: Unknown

Place of Creation: Unknown

Metal Color: Blue, white, gold

Optic Color: Red

Mouth Type: Standard

Altenerate Mode: Cybertron

Affiliation: The people of Cybertron

Relatives: Unicron (Brother); Gaea (Sister); Adaptus (Brother); Epistemus (Brother); Solomus (Brother); Various other brothers and sisters; The Original Thirteen (Children); All other robotic life on Cybertron (Grandchildren)

Aliases: Cybertron

Most of what is known about Primus has been lost to time and what is known is believed to be mere speculation and some consider it religious nonsense. However, if the Cybertronian texts are to be believed, Primus and his kinsmen were sent to this universe after their creators were tired of their endless war with each other. While most of them made peace with each other, the final three combatants in the millennia long battle were three siblings: Primus, Gaea, and Unicron.

With Gaea and Primus fighting Unicron near endlessly, their opponent took advantage of this. Unicron, having stored an immense power inside him, attacked Gaea with a beam of pure energy so strong that it sent her spiraling through space, never to be seen by her brothers again. With Unicron's energy depleted, Primus, fueled by the hatred of what Unicron did to their sister, was able to kill Unicron. Sending his body adrift in space, Primus finally had a moment to think.

Feeling regret for all the lives that had been taken in his unneeded senseless war, Primus decided he would become a being of life. Using what power remained inside him, he transformed into the planet Cybertron and created the first of its life, the original Thirteen Primes.

From there on, Cybertron has been the home to billions of lives over the millennia of his rest. But deep down, in the very core of Cybertron, holds the spark of Primus. It is what fuels the planet and what gives life to all with a spark themselves. While many believe that Primus died giving life, in truth, he lives, and he fears that the foe he defeated long ago will return to kill him and all his children.


	12. Spiral

Spiral

Planet of Origin: Cybertron

Place of Creation: Iacon

Alternate Mode: Cybertronian car

Color of Metal: Blue, light gray, yellow

Optic Color: Green (visored)

Mouth Type: Faceplated

Affiliation: The Street Speed Team; the Autobots; Formerly the Iacon Post Office

Relatives: Sieg (Sister); Dialer (Sister); Gagenda (Sister); Servo (Brother); Swerve-Z (Brother); Jack (Brother)

Aliases: Dizzy; Spy-ral; Courier #20021227

Spiral was originally made to be a courier, along with all those of her body-type. She only had to go on a few courier runs before the Decepticon revolution began. Due to this new uprising, many found the motivation to quit their jobs, including some of the other couriers where Spiral worked. Spiral didn't quit with them, but she was fired when the company went under.

Spiral would go on to become an independent courier, with her taking requests and then delivering their packages. However, on one awful day, she took a delivery request from someone who looked rather..untrustworthy. But she needed the money, so she went on her way to deliver a package to where the Autobot movement was located.

When she was there, she was very quickly stopped by Trailbreaker, who after inspecting the package, trapped it within a force field, where it proceeded to explode. Spiral felt absolutely awful that she almost killed everyone in the building. But Trailbreaker consoled her and told her that it wasn't her fault, but she still felt guilty. Then Trailbreaker offered her a chance to redeem herself by having her join the Autobots, to which she accepted.

When the war officially came to be, Spiral would start being sent on reconnaissance missions with Backtrack and Oval, who would call themselves the Street Speed Team. When they found out about Megatron's plan to leave Cybertron to find some kind of artifact, the first thing they did was inform Optimus Prime. Due to the team's loyalty to the Autobot cause, they were some of the first crew members chosen to join the Ark.

When the Decepticon ship, the Nemesis, launched, Spiral had very little time to say her goodbyes to her brothers and sisters. Because they were all mass produced, they were not technically related, however they had all been with each other since they were first put online. Because of this, they consider each other family, no matter how difficult things get between them, even when they're on rivaling sides of a war.

Spiral took part in the battle when the Ark and the Nemesis fought. Since the Ark crashed, Spiral, and the rest of the crew, has not been heard from...


	13. Uruaz

Uruaz

Planet of Origin: Earth

Place of Creation: An unknown location within the Sahara desert

Color of Metal: Holographic orange (due to partially being made out of hard light), black

Optic Color: Light blue

Mouth Type: Standard

Affiliation: The Decepticons; The Recordicons

Relatives: Saur (Genetic template); Soundblaster (Creator/Owner)

Aliases: None

After discovering that Blaster and his brother Twincast had found a new team of dinosaur themed Recordabots, Soundblaster found much interest with them. The next time that he and Twincast would meet, it would be in the Sahara desert, where they were each investigating an energy anomaly. Once there, the two fought above an abandoned ruin, where Soundblaster fell below ground.

But while Twincast thought he had been defeated, in truth, Soundblaster had been more energized than ever before. He had fallen into a secret vat of super energon, which super powered him for a brief period of time, but it also awakened a secret ability he had hidden away. Soundblaster returned to the surface to fight Twincast, and when he sent out the dino cassettes, Soundblaster had a trick up his sleeve.

He scanned each of the four and created hard light clones of them, with Uruaz being the clone of Saur. The super powered Soundblaster, with the combined might of his new evil Recordicons were easily able to defeat the inexperienced Twincast and sent him running. When Soundblaster returned to the base he was staying at, he began to run tests and experiments to see how these clones worked. From what he gathered, despite the clones being translucent, each of them were just as strong as a standard Cybertronian of their size. He was also able to tell that they and who they were cloned from are very different.

For example, Uruaz is quite lazy and will fall asleep anywhere he feels, even on the battlefield at times. And while Saur is stronger in the water, Uruaz is stronger in lava and fire, although the heat usually just puts him to sleep. He and his fellow Recordicon Uriad are, in theory, able to combine to form a slightly taller and more powerful being, although Uriad's insubordination has made this very difficult to achieve.


	14. Vector Prime

Vector Prime

Planet of Origin: Cybertron

Place of Creation: Crystal City

Metal Color: White, purple, gold, blue

Optic Color: Red

Mouth Type: Standard

Alternate Mode: Cybertronian spacecraft

Affiliation: The Thirteen Primes; The inhabitants of Krono; the Time Warriors; the Children of Primus

Relatives: Primus (Creator/"Father"); Prima (Brother); Solus Prime (Sister); Onyx Prime (Brother); Nonus Prime (Brother); Quintus Prime (Brother); Alchemist Prime (Brother); Amalgamus Prime (Brother); Megatronus Prime (Brother); Alpha Prime (Brother); Micronus Prime (Brother); Nexus Prime (Brother); Unknown thirteenth brother

Aliases: The Prime of Time; The Last Autobot; Secundus Prime

Vector Prime was the second of his siblings to be created, with the Prime of Time following the Prime of Light. Once the Thirteen Primes had been created, they were spoken to by their father, Primus. Vector was given his blade of time, Rhisling. With a blade so sharp, Vector could cut holes through the universe to travel. However, when he was not training how to use his sword, Vector, upon request of Primus, founded the tribe known as the Kronoformers.

Vector and the Kronoformers would discover the planet LV-117, which they would rename Krono. While using his sword, Vector Prime saw that the Thirteen Primes would be betrayed from within...he just didn't know who would betray them.

When the Primes reunited to have a meeting, Vector was cutoff by the reveal of who betrayed them. It was Megatronus and three of their other brothers. While he was offered a position among the rebelling faction, Vector chose to side with his older brother Prima and join the Children of Primus. For many years, the two warring factions would take countless lives, with many that Vector considered friends dying. Eventually, he and four others were the last of the Kronoformers, who renamed themselves to simply the Krono, in honor of their destroyed planet. His brother, Micronus specifically, gave Vector one of his Mini-Cons to serve as an assistant and partner, with the fitting name of Safeguard.

After the war had finished and Megatronus was defeated, Vector remained on Cybertron with who remained of his tribe and the two of his brothers who didn't leave, Prima and Alpha Prime. Since they were young, Vector always had a great connection with Alpha. Vector would often verify his history books and keep them as accurate as possible. After Prima passed away, Vector felt that he should take the responsibility to watch over the universe, creating a rift through time and space where he could watch without interfering with anything happening, with Safeguard joining him in this realm of solitude. However, from time to time, he would leave to spend time with his brother and to catch up with his friends, the Krono.

Recently, Vector Prime has returned from his realm of solitude to assist the Autobot cause in defeating the Decepticons. His reason for this is because after seeing the future of the universe, he foresaw the end being brung by a threat he never thought would return...


	15. The Witwicky Family Tree

The Witwicky Family Tree

•Distant family

These are family members beyond Archibald Witwicky and are not well remembered.

⁃The family has joked they were related to Merlin due to their luck being "magic"

•1st Generation

⁃Archibald Witwicky - Husband of Victoria, father of Herbert, grandfather of Ronald, Stanislas, Laura, and William, great grandfather to Samuel, Francis, Steven, Bruce, Corey, Viviane, and Valerie, great great grandfather of Daniel

⁃Victoria Witwicky - Wife of Archibald, mother of Herbert, grandmother of Ronald, Stanislas, Laura and William, great grandmother to Samuel, Francis, Steven, Bruce, Corey, Viviane, and Valerie, great great grandmother of Daniel

•2nd Generation

⁃Herbert Witwicky - Son of Archibald and Victoria, husband of Nancy, father of Ronald, Stanislas, Laura, and William, grandfather of Steven, Bruce, Corey, Viviane, and Valerie, great grandfather of Daniel

⁃Clarice Witwicky (formerly Faulk) - Wife of Herbert, mother of Ronald, Stanislas, Laura, and William, grandmother of Steven, Bruce, Corey, Viviane, and Valerie, great grandfather of Daniel

•3rd Generation

⁃Ronald Witwicky - Son of Herbert and Clarice, brother of Stanislas, Laura, and William, husband of Judy, father of Samuel

⁃Judy Witwicky (formerly Taylor) - Wife of Ronald, mother of Samuel

⁃Stanislas Witwicky - Son of Herbert and Clarice, husband of Daniella, father of Steven, Bruce, Valerie, and Corey, grandfather of Daniel

⁃Daniella Witwicky (formerly Blu) - Wife of Stanislas, mother of Steven, Bruce, Valerie, and Corey, grandfather of Daniel

⁃Laura Wembly (formerly Witwicky) - Son of Herbert and Clarice, sister of Ronald, Stanislas, and William, mother of Viviane

⁃Benjamin Wembly - Husband of Laura, father of Viviane

⁃William Witwicky - Son of Herbert and Clarice, brother of Ronald, Stanislas, and Laura, husband of Morgan, father of Francis

⁃Morgan Witwicky (formerly Harding) - Wife of William, mother of Francis

•4th Generation

⁃Samuel Witwicky - Son of Ronald and Judy, owner of Mojo and Franky

⁃Steven Witwicky - Son of Stanislas and Daniella, brother of Bruce, Valerie, and Corey, husband of Carley, father of Daniel

⁃Carley Banas-Witwicky - Wife of Steven, mother of Daniel

⁃Bruce Witwicky - Son of Stanislas and Daniella, brother of Steven, Valerie, and Corey

⁃Corey Witwicky - Son of Stanislas and Daniella, brother of Steven, Bruce, and Valerie

⁃Valerie Witwicky - Daughter Of Stanislas and Daniella, sister of Steven, Bruce, and Corey

⁃Francis Witwicky - Son of William and Morgan

⁃Viviane Wembly - Daughter of Benjamin and Laura

•5th Generation

⁃Daniel Witwicky - Son of Steven and Carly

•Pets

⁃Various wolves owned by Archibald

⁃Mojo and Franky, owned by Sam


End file.
